The Day Xemnas Fianlly Exploded
by Aura DeMor- The last one
Summary: This is a story me and my friends made while on the internet. Sorry for not fixing it to a real story but i didn't have time. Please review when done!


**This is a story me and my friends were making on the computer when we were bored. **

**The Day when Xemnas finally Exploded!**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:17:42 PM): **It is another day at the castle that never was and Xemnas, Zexion, and Saix were headed to the kitchen**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:17:54 PM): **where is the kitchen?**

**BabSweetiee** (4:19:01 PM): I don't know

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:18:14 PM): **well you should**

**jacx721** (4:18:22 PM): "I don't know maybe if you had some other color we could find it faster"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:18:28 PM): **WHAT**

**jacx721** (4:18:59 PM): looks up at Xemnas (yes im short and im not proud of it)

**BabSweetiee** (4:19:01 PM): I wasn't talking to u

**jacx721** (4:19:23 PM): "I was only saying that maybe there should be more color in here is all"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:19:39 PM): **well maybe if we had more money we could**

**BabSweetiee** (4:19:41 PM): shut up Zexion

**jacx721** (4:20:02 PM): "Don't tell me to shut up Saix"

**BabSweetiee** (4:20:13 PM): "what was that?"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:20:14 PM): **you two better not start fighting**

**BabSweetiee** (4:20:21 PM): "fine"

**jacx721** (4:20:38 PM): "Yes sir"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:20:43 PM): **good now split up and look for the kitchen walks away from them**

**BabSweetiee** (4:20:53 PM): "ill get it"

**jacx721** (4:21:15 PM): Watches him walk off "Well I'm going to the other floors"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:21:34 PM): **walks to the 1st floor looking for kitchen**

**BabSweetiee** (4:21:42 PM): "whatever" walks away

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:22:05 PM): **looks around and can't find kitchen walks to second floor**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:22:40 PM): **finds kitchen makes kool aid**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:22:53 PM): **mmmm... that is some good kool aid**

**jacx721** (4:23:12 PM): Teleports to 2nd floor "Ok now I know it's around her somewhere"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:23:26 PM): **what are you looking for Zexion?**

**BabSweetiee** (4:23:40 PM): teleports to the 4th floor

**jacx721** (4:23:56 PM): "Oh the kitchen you said to look for it and I know that it's on this floor"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:24:14 PM): **well you are in the kitchen now help yourself to some kool aid**

**BabSweetiee** (4:24:20 PM): teleports there

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:24:30 PM): **well hello Saix**

**jacx721** (4:24:34 PM): Pours kool-aid in cup

**BabSweetiee** (4:24:34 PM): hi

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:24:43 PM): **do you want some kool aid**

**BabSweetiee** (4:24:49 PM): why not

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:24:53 PM): **cool**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:24:54 PM): ** lol**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:25:15 PM): **takes drink from cup of kool aid**

**jacx721** (4:26:06 PM): "This is good"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:26:11 PM): **well I am done here you two go and look for Roxas and Axel I have to talk to them teleports to his study room**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:26:33 PM): **sits in chair and reads newspaper**

**jacx721** (4:26:47 PM): "Roxas and Axel Huh you look for Axel I got Roxas"

**BabSweetiee** (4:26:58 PM): fine

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:27:20 PM): **reads headline ... puts paper down and sits there with his hand on his head**

**jacx721** (4:27:52 PM): Teleports to Roxas room "Now were would I be if I was him Sees paper on table pick it up and reads

**jacx721** (4:28:14 PM): Sighs "Well I should have seen that coming"

**BabSweetiee** (4:28:23 PM): teleports to a forest that u se is half way burned down

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:28:40 PM): **sits there looking at ceiling with newspaper on lap**

**jacx721** (4:28:58 PM): Teleports to Xemnas "Sir you see this"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:29:10 PM): **turns to see Zexion**

**BabSweetiee** (4:29:27 PM): stands there and looks around and shrugs

**jacx721** (4:29:31 PM): "See you have"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:29:47 PM): **yes I have go and find Saix and bring him here please**

**jacx721** (4:30:00 PM): "Yes"

**BabSweetiee** (4:30:09 PM): teleports away

**jacx721** (4:30:31 PM): Teleports out and teleport to were Saix is "Hey Xemnas wants you"

**BabSweetiee** (4:30:59 PM): stands there and stairs at Zexion

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:31:23 PM): **destroys newspaper**

**jacx721** (4:31:32 PM): looks back "Why do you all have to look at me like that"

**BabSweetiee** (4:31:32 PM): "why"

**jacx721** (4:31:42 PM): "He wants you"

**BabSweetiee** (4:31:58 PM): still stairs at him

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:32:16 PM): **walks around waiting for them to get back**

**BabSweetiee** (4:32:28 PM): teleports to were Xemnas is

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:32:45 PM): **there you are good now where zexion is**

**jacx721** (4:32:47 PM): Sighs teleports back

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:32:55 PM): **there you are**

**BabSweetiee** (4:33:08 PM): "you wanted something"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:33:09 PM): **now I think you have not heard what has happened Saix**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:33:33 PM): **but Axel and Roxas have robbed a bank and stole a car**

**BabSweetiee** (4:33:46 PM): "cool"

**jacx721** (4:33:49 PM): "Also burned a forest"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:33:55 PM): **they are down the freeway now and are in big trouble…**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:34:00 PM): **WHAT!**

**BabSweetiee** (4:34:17 PM): "yeah I have seen the forest"

**jacx721** (4:34:23 PM): "Although I think that was mostly Axel"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:34:26 PM):

**BabSweetiee** (4:34:43 PM): "yeah it probably was"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:34:45 PM): **turns red with fury**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:35:20 PM): **... Well what are you doing then gives them and evil stare**

**jacx721** (4:35:47 PM): "Ummmm go and look for them"

**jacx721** (4:36:02 PM): looks out window "Or maybe we don't have to

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:36:12 PM): **YES OF COURSE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR THEM... WHAT**

**jacx721** (4:36:22 PM): BAMMMMMMMMMMM

**BabSweetiee** (4:36:37 PM): teleports away

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:36:42 PM): **WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED clears smoke**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:37:00 PM): **sees Axel and Roxas **

**jacx721** (4:37:13 PM): Axel "Man that was fun I thought we would never lose the cops"

**jacx721** (4:37:26 PM): Roxas "I know what you mean"

**BabSweetiee** (4:38:08 PM): axel "now what do we do"

**jacx721** (4:38:27 PM): Roxas "Don't know want to play video games?"

**BabSweetiee** (4:38:39 PM): Axel "why not"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:38:45 PM): **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING**

**jacx721** (4:38:49 PM): this cup smells like soap

**BabSweetiee** (4:38:58 PM): "what"

**jacx721** (4:39:07 PM): Turns to face Xemnas and Zexion "Huh"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:39:14 PM): **gets light sabers out**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:39:24 PM): **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH**

**jacx721** (4:39:31 PM): "Crap It was all Axels fault" Runs away

**BabSweetiee** (4:39:38 PM): axel"ummm it was all Roxas"

**BabSweetiee** (4:39:51 PM): teleports away

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:39:52 PM): **YOU TWO WILL BOTH GET THE PUNISHMENT**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:40:10 PM): **splits into two and runs after axel and Roxas**

**BabSweetiee** (4:40:10 PM): "they left" (Saix)

**jacx721** (4:40:57 PM): Runs down many hallways "I have no clue were I am we really need the change the color in here"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:41:19 PM): **sees Roxas YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT ROXAS**

**jacx721** (4:41:48 PM): "Oh ummm ah" Teleports into Axels room

**BabSweetiee** (4:41:48 PM): runs all over looking for a way to get away from Xemnas

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:42:13 PM): **chases Axel and Roxas**

**BabSweetiee** (4:42:31 PM): Axel "it was Roxas idea"

**jacx721** (4:42:44 PM): "why did I come in here and has he ever heard of a vacuum"

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:43:09 PM): **WELL I DON'T CARE WHOS IDEA IT WAS YOU BROKE THE SECOND FLOOR WALL**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:43:14 PM): **WHO CAN DO THAT**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:43:29 PM): **jumps up and tries to hit Axel**

**BabSweetiee** (4:43:30 PM): Axel "what"

**jacx721** (4:44:31 PM): "Ah what is that" Looks at something moving under Axels bed "Ok I had enough of his room" Walks out door into an empty hallway

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:44:48 PM): **sees Roxas and hits his head**

**BabSweetiee** (4:45:00 PM): runs faster

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:45:20 PM): **lands and runs after Axel**

**WolfFoxDemon** (4:45:57 PM): **summons 20 nobodies to help stop them**

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:12:47 PM): **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ROXAS**

**jacx721** (5:12:59 PM): Holding head and has a headache

**jacx721** (5:13:05 PM): "What"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:13:11 PM): **WHAT**

**jacx721** (5:13:23 PM): headache

**jacx721** (5:13:35 PM): or whatever back to Roxas pain

**BabSweetiee** (5:13:37 PM): Axel turned left

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:13:49 PM): **Xemnas turns left**

**BabSweetiee** (5:13:49 PM): he didn't notice the wall

**BabSweetiee** (5:14:03 PM): "ow"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:14:07 PM): **he noticed the wall and stops in time**

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:14:15 PM): **hits Axel on the head**

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:14:31 PM): **NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THAT WALL**

**BabSweetiee** (5:14:47 PM): knocked out

**jacx721** (5:15:01 PM): Starts to sit up still holding head and vision is a little fuzzy

**jacx721** (5:15:06 PM): "Where am I?"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:15:15 PM): **DAMN HE DIDN'T HEAR ME goes to other Xemnas**

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:15:32 PM): **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO ABOUT THAT WALL ROXAS**

**jacx721** (5:15:50 PM): Looks towards voice still fuzzy vision "What wall"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:16:04 PM): **THAT WALL YOU BROKE IN MY STUDY**

**jacx721** (5:16:29 PM): Thinks only making his head hurt more "Uh fix it I guess"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:17:05 PM): **YOU BETTER creates force field around Roxas now I will let you go soon and so will Axel he will help you**

**jacx721** (5:17:35 PM): Still holding head and nods "Could I have an aspirin?"

**BabSweetiee** (5:17:35 PM): Axels still knocked out from running into a wall

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:17:41 PM): **NO**

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:18:23 PM): **goes to another room and makes it to Larxene's room whoops**

**jacx721** (5:19:22 PM): leaning in a chair and looks at Xemnas "What are you doing in here"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:19:34 PM): **sorry got into wrong room**

**jacx721** (5:19:54 PM): Eyes him "Well you think you could leave"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:20:06 PM): **leaves before he sees lighting**

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:20:29 PM): **arrives at Marluxia's flower bed stupid flowers I hate you**

**BabSweetiee** (5:20:50 PM): "what's wrong with flowers?"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:21:35 PM): **Oh sorry Marluxia I didn't see you there leaves before he starts to make him cry he is so gay**

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:22:06 PM): **arrives at Xaldin's hideaway **

**jacx721** (5:23:11 PM): Throws lance towards Xemnas

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:23:32 PM): **WHAT THE HELL jumps and does a handstand**

**jacx721** (5:23:52 PM): Comes out "Oh sorry sir didn't see ya there"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:24:20 PM): **WELL NEXT TIME LOOK BEFORE YOU THROW SOMETHING sits down and puts his head on his hands**

**jacx721** (5:24:53 PM): Looks kind of shocked "Um sir is something borthing you"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:25:22 PM): **EVERYTHING IS BOTHERING ME ... EVEN YOU NOW LEAVE AND BRING XIGBAR HERE NOW!**

**jacx721** (5:25:55 PM): "Yes sir" Teleports out

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:26:20 PM): **oh my god everybody here is driving me crazy**

**jacx721** (5:26:41 PM): Teleports back with Xigbar "Found him"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:26:49 PM): **NOW LEAVE THEN...**

**jacx721** (5:26:59 PM): Teleports out again

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:27:30 PM): **Xigbar what is I going to do I feel like I am going to kill everybody here**

**BabSweetiee** (5:28:09 PM): "u could do that"

**BabSweetiee** (5:30:18 PM): "so what's wrong sir"

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:30:40 PM): **I feel like I need a vacation to some where quiet what you think**

**BabSweetiee** (5:31:07 PM): umm u should take a vacation

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:31:21 PM): **where though everybody finds me**

**BabSweetiee** (5:31:37 PM): ummm I don't know

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:31:52 PM): **bring Zexion here then he will know**

**BabSweetiee** (5:31:58 PM):

Destiny Island

**BabSweetiee** (5:32:02 PM): go there

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:32:15 PM): **you think that will be a good place**

**BabSweetiee** (5:33:02 PM): yeah it would be a good place to go

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:33:41 PM): **I think I will go make sure everybody will do their chores and make sure Roxas and Axel don't get in trouble while I am gone **

**WolfFoxDemon** (5:33:53 PM): **teleports to destiny island**

**BabSweetiee** (5:34:07 PM): bye

**jacx721** (5:34:45 PM): Roxas "Im bored hey Axel you know that Xemnas left right?"

**BabSweetiee** (5:35:09 PM): "were did he go"

**jacx721** (5:35:35 PM): "Some were far away and for a week"

**jacx721** (5:36:11 PM): "We could do that but I was thinking about partying what u think"

**BabSweetiee** (5:36:48 PM): "beer"

**jacx721** (5:37:05 PM): "Well if you really want it"

**BabSweetiee** (5:37:16 PM): "no"

**jacx721** (5:37:56 PM): "Well your boring me so im going to reek some havoc if ya need me" Teleports out of Axel's room

**jacx721** (5:38:34 PM): Explosions and other random things are heard in the background and we hear Zexion and others yelling

**BabSweetiee** (5:39:05 PM): axel shrugs

**jacx721** (5:36:11 PM): throws a book at Axel you are stupid!

**BabSweetiee** (5:40:32 PM): "what was that for" burns the book

**jacx721** (5:40:48 PM): "You are stupid"

**jacx721** (5:41:15 PM): Throws another book at him

**BabSweetiee** (5:41:19 PM): "grr want to say that to my face"

**jacx721** (5:41:36 PM): Looks axel in the face "YOU ARE STUIPD"

**jacx721** (5:41:42 PM): Then runs away

**jacx721** (5:41:55 PM): stupid

**BabSweetiee** (5:42:10 PM): "fine is that way" his weapons appear runs after Roxas

**jacx721** (5:42:39 PM): Roxas ran past Zexion who happens to be walking in the hall

**BabSweetiee** (5:43:04 PM): Axel pushed him out of the way as he fallowed roxas

**jacx721** (5:43:19 PM): "What was that for?" (Zexion)

**BabSweetiee** (5:43:37 PM): "get back here Roxas"

**jacx721** (5:43:47 PM): NEVER"

**jacx721** (5:43:50 PM): Runs past Saix

**jacx721** (5:44:20 PM): Hitting him too

**BabSweetiee** (5:45:01 PM): Saix stared at him for a second then started to run after Roxas "ILL SHOW U NOT TO PUSH ME"

**jacx721** (5:45:31 PM): "AHHHHHHH" Runs away from him

**BabSweetiee** (5:45:46 PM): Axel tried not to get into Saix's way

**jacx721** (5:46:40 PM): Zexion stands up from the floor and hears Saix destroying things "Oh great"

**BabSweetiee** (5:46:58 PM): "YEAH U BETTER RUN" (Saix)

**jacx721** (5:47:48 PM): Roxas wasn't looking were he was going not even caring when he came to a door and threw himself into the room

**jacx721** (5:48:22 PM): Of course the room was dark and he ended up hitting a table knocking over something

**BabSweetiee** (5:48:43 PM): Saix stopped, he didn't see what door he went in

**BabSweetiee** (5:49:02 PM): Axel almost ran into him he stopped at the last second

**jacx721** (5:49:07 PM): "Ouch oh that hurt" Hears sizzling sound "What is that?"

**jacx721** (5:49:21 PM): Big explosion was heard from the room down the hall

**BabSweetiee** (5:49:50 PM): Saix looks in the direction he heard the explosion

**jacx721** (5:50:22 PM): Zexion finally got to the hall Saix and Axel are in and looks down the hall

**jacx721** (5:50:28 PM): "MY ROOM" (Vexen)

**jacx721** (5:51:27 PM): Looks at Roxas who is covered in black "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM"

**BabSweetiee** (5:51:37 PM): Saix started to run toward Vexen's room

**BabSweetiee** (5:51:47 PM): Axel just followed

**jacx721** (5:51:53 PM): Zexion runs after them

**jacx721** (5:52:51 PM): Coughs up black smoke and looks at a screaming and very angry Vexen "Umm Hi"

**BabSweetiee** (5:53:01 PM): Saix broke down the door

**jacx721** (5:53:21 PM): Zexion stops at the broken down door

**BabSweetiee** (5:53:35 PM): "ROXAS"

**jacx721** (5:53:41 PM): Vexen and Roxas look at them

**BabSweetiee** (5:54:14 PM): (I don't know what happened to Axel)

**jacx721** (5:54:17 PM): "GET OUT OF HERE NOW"

**BabSweetiee** (5:54:26 PM): "WHAT"

**jacx721** (5:54:38 PM): "NOT YOU HIM" Points at Roxas (Vexen)

**BabSweetiee** (5:54:54 PM): "that's what I thought"

**jacx721** (5:54:58 PM): Roxas "Ok im going"

**jacx721** (5:55:13 PM): He got up and ran for the door even thought Saix was blocking it

**BabSweetiee** (5:55:20 PM): "UR NOT GOIN ANYWERE"

**jacx721** (5:55:48 PM): Roxas "Ummm"

**jacx721** (5:55:54 PM): Zexion "Saix let him go"

**BabSweetiee** (5:56:20 PM): turned and looked at Zexion

**jacx721** (5:56:29 PM): (I know im not proud of being short)

**jacx721** (5:56:38 PM): Looks at Saix

**jacx721** (5:57:26 PM): Vexen still very mad was now getting annoyed with all these people standing here

**jacx721** (5:58:17 PM): Vexen "Do you mind leaving?"

**BabSweetiee** (5:58:33 PM): "I leave when I want to" (Saix)

**To be continued we will maybe make a new one in a couple of weeks or so! Make sure to review and see what happens to Roxas!**


End file.
